Seme Got Trouble Series :: Siwon is Dangerous for us
by MeyMey8495
Summary: Semua seme Super Junior punya masalah? masalah apa? kenapa SIWON? :: SUPER JUNIOR :: ALL MEMBER:: OCC :: Humor ::


Seme Got Trouble Series :: Siwon is Dangerous for us

.

.

**Genre **: _Humour, drable_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** :_ Choi Siwon, and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _-_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _Drable/ OOC / Typo(s) _

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Seme Got Trouble Series :: Siwon is Dangerous! ~~_

.

.

Entah ada apa, yang jelas beberapa pria tampak duduk di satu meja di restoran itu terlihat sangat focus membicarakan entah apa itu. Ah, jangan taku mereka adalah gangster yang sedang berkumpul, mereka itu para idol korea yang popular itu sebut saja Suju. Kalian kenal bukan dengan mereka? Ada yang ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka? Baiklah.. mari kita ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

.

.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya begitu melihat seseorang laki-laki dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam juga topi di pintu masuk restoran tempat ia berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu membalas lambaian tangan dari Donghae lalu menghampiri meja tempat Donghae berada.

" Hai…" Sapa Pria itu.

"AH, HYUNG." Donghae langsung berdiri dan memeluk pria itu. Di ikuti yang lainnya bergantian memeluk pria itu.

"Karna Semua sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke dalam saja?" Tawar Yesung yang langsung di setujui oleh yang lain.

Mereka langsung saja bergegas masuk ke bagian dalam restoran itu, kesalah satu ruang VIP yang memang sudah di reservasi sebelumnya oleh Yesung. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu mereka langsung saja memesan beberapa menu untuk mereka makan.

"Ah, Hangkyung hyung. Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kangin setelah pelayan yang melayani tadi pergi.

" tadi pagi. Aku menaruh barang-barangku dulu di hotel dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang." Kata Hangeng sambil melepas kacamata Hitam dan topinya. " Sepertinya ada yang tidak datang." Lanjutnya lagi.

" Hyung, tau kan dia topic kita hari ini" sahut Kyuhyun malas sambil memutar kedua bolamatanya. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan magnae satu itu.

" Sudahlah, sudah kita makan dulu." Kata Yesung begitu seorang pelayang datang ke ruangan itu mengantarkan makanan.

Di ruang VIP itu tampak para personil—ah, sebagian personil Super Junior berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Ada Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan juga Hangeng. Walaupun Hangeng kini sedang bersolo karir tapi dia masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan para dongsaengnya. Ah, tunggu dulu. Dari daftar nama yang hadir tersebut tentu dengan mudah bukan kita menyimpulkan kalau para seme Super Junior itu sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Ahh… Kenyangnya" pekik Donghae lalu menyeruput minumnya.

" Kebiasanmu masih saja norak hyung!" kata Kyuhyun melirik Donghae malas sedangkan Donghae sendiri cuek dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai sebaiknya kita mulai diskusinya saja" kata Yesung menaruh Handphone nya yang dari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja.

" Yup… lebih baik kita cepat, takut mereka curiga." Kata Zhoumi. Di balas anggukan oleh member yang lain

"Baik. Siapa yang mau mengeluh pertama?" Tanya Hangeng.

" Aku." Kata Kyuhyun.

" Ini masalah Siwon hyung sudah kelewatan! Kali ini bukan sekedar fan service saja! Masa dia jadi dekat-dekat dan nempel-nempel mulu sama Minnie-ku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, dengan Henry-ku juga! Bahkan mereka terlihat mesra sekali!" sambung Zhoumi berapi-api.

"kalian baru sekarang mengeluhkannya. Lalu bagaimana aku yang dari dulu sudah jengkel dengannya. Cullie bahkan di cium-cium di depan umum." Keluh Hangkyung.

"Hah.. dia memang sudah dalam kategori harus di tegur. Sejak dia di tinggal kibumie dia jadi se-enaknya kepada seluruh uke. Bahkan dia mencium pipi Ryeowookku!" kata Yesung

"masih mending uke WOY! Gue di kira uke gara-gara di ciummin dia mulu! Sekerang lagi nge hits WONKYU dari pada KYUMIN. Parahnya Sungmin cuek aja -_-a" kata kyuhyun agak histeris(?).

" Hae, kau tidak ingin protes?" tanya kangin melihat donghae yang dari tadi hanya mangut-mangut belum mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Eum… aku ikut kalian saja. Lagian aku dan hyukkie memang dekat dengan siwon. Jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah saat siwon megang-megang hyukkie." Jawab donghae.

"lalu kita apakan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"LABRAK!" kata kangin.

"jangan. Kau ini cari masalah saja. Ketahuan teukkie eomma kau yang mati! Pabbo!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang tukang ngadu!" kata kangin. " awas saja kalau Teukkie-changi ngambek gara-gara dia ngadu ga bener lagi tentangku!"

"Makanya, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kita kirim surat peringatan saja ke apartemennya." Usul Yesung.

" Surat ? isinya apa?" Tanya Zhoumi.

" Peringatan supaya dia tidak mengulangi perbuatannya yang suka godain uke kita. Donghae. Kamu saja yang kirim ke apartemennya." Jawab Yesung.

"bagus. Selanjutnya kita buat apalagi." Tanya Hankyung.

" pelototi dia saja kalau sedang dekat-dekat dengan uke kita." Kata kyuhyun.

" Oke. Lalu?"

"pindahkan bajunya saja dari dorm, supaya dia ga ngingep di dorm dan gangguin para uke." Usul zhoumi.

"ide bagus. Kata kangin."

" yang terakhir, adukan ke kibum semua kelakuannya. Kalau semua rencana kita tak ?" tanya hangkyung. Di balas anggukan yang lain.

" kalau begitu mulai besok kita harus menjalankan misi kita. Kebetulan juga kita sedang libur seminggu. Itu artinya kita harus waspada seminggu ini bukan?" Tanya donghae.

" Yupp.. kau pintar donghae-ah. Kita mulai hari ini. Kau yang pertama donghae-ah" kata yesung , dibalas anggukan oleh donghae.

" kalu begitu lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm. Sudah larut." Kata Kangin.

" aku akan datang ke dorm besok bersama Chullie. Katanya besok dia free dari jadwal sosialnya. Kami akan menginap di dorm mulai besok." Kata hangkyung.

" Aku juga. Aku datang ke dorm mulai besok. Lagipula kalian resmi liburkan mulai besok" kata Yesung.

"aku pulang nanti hyung, aku mau menulis suratnya lalu mengirimkannya dulu." Kata donghae.

"oke.. kalau begitu kita bubar! Jangan lupa jalankan misi kita." Balas kangin. Di balas anggukan oleh yang lain. Lalu mereka membubarkan diri.

.

.

**Mision 1—Letter**

**.**

TINGTONG~~~

.

Siwon menggeliat malas di atas kasurnya. Baru saja ia tiduran tapi bel pintu berbunyi memaksanya bangun. Sesampai di depan pintu baru Siwon di kagetkan dengan bunyi pintu apartemenya.

.

BUK

.

Siwon segera membuka pintu apartemennya namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya ada batu yang di bungkus kertas.

_Mungkin ulah fans_ pikir Siwon.

Ia mengambil batu yang tadi di lemarkan ke pintu apartemennya itu dan membuka kertasnya. Siwon hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca Surat itu lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia masuk, dan menaruh surat itu begitu saja di tempat sampah di apartemennya lalu memilih masuk ke kamar untuk tidur.

**isi surat:**

_**Ini surat peringatan yah! Kalau kau dekat-dekat lagi kami tak akan segan segan dengamu! :P**_

**-Mision 1, Failed by Donghae**

**.**

**.**

**Mision 2—Deatheglare**

Siang itu para anggota Super Junior sedang berkumpul hanya Kibum saja yang tidak datang karna belum pulang dari shoothingnya di China dan Leeteuk yang sedang tidak bisa ijin dari wamilnya. Siwon yang datang terakhir membawa beberapa buah tangan yang langsung di sambut gembira oleh para member.

"Siwon hyung. Sini kemarikan yang masih harus dimasak dulu. Biar sekalian saja. Toh aku sedang memasak." Panggil Ryeowook dari dapur.

Siwon langsung menurut dan memilah barang yang ia bawa. Dan membawa sebagiannya ke dapur. Di dapur hanya ada Ryeowook dan Henry yang sedang memasak.

"mau ku bantu?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Boleh saja hyung, sana pake apronny—"

"HUAAAA" Teriak Siwon memotong ucapan Henry. Sontak Ryeowook dan Henry langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka melihat ke siwon yang tadi teriak.

Henry dan Ryeowook hanya dapat saling melemparkan pandangan bingung saja saat mendapati siwon yang masih dengan muka kaget karna melihat Zhoumi dan Yesung memberinya deathglare persis di depan wajahnya saat ia berbalik (-_-a)

**- Mision 2, Deathglare failed by Zhoumi &Yesung**

**.**

**.**

**Mision 3—Throw away his clothes**

Kyuhyun dan Kangin sedang mengendap-endap di kamar yang dulu di pakai Siwon. Sebenarnya kamar itu masih di pakai saat Siwon datang berkunjung disana. Pakaian-pakaian Siwon masih berada di sana kalau-kalu namja itu salin saat sedang menginap.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin membuka lemari pakaian di sana. Kyuhyun mengambil sportbag yang ada di atas lemari. Ia dan kangin langsung memindahkan semua isi lemari Siwon ke dalam tas itu dengan buru-buru. Lalu mereka segera bergegas keluar sambil tetap mengendap-endap taku ketahuan oleh siwon yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

" sana kau yang buang kyu!" perintah Kangin yang langsung dituruti kyuhyun.

.

.

Heechul , Hangyung, Yesung dan Kangin sedang ada di ruang tv saat Siwon masuk kesana dan membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Hyung, semua baju –ku hilang. Tak ada di lemari." Adu Siwon dengan mulusnya saat memasuki ruang tv hanya dengan ditutupi handuk dari sebatas pinggang sampai lutut.

"YA! MASI! Kenapa telanjang-telanjang keluar kamar!" Pekik Kangin

"Ya! Kalau tak punya baju kenapa mandi!" kata hangkyung tak suka karna Ia melihat heechulnya sedang asik memandangin tubuh topless nya siwon itu.

"kenapa bisa hilang wonnie? Kangin pinjamkan dia baju." Kata Heechul setelah sadar dari lamunannya melihat tubuh topless siwon.

" Tapi hyung—"

" KANGIN CEPAT PINJAMKAN SIWON BAJU" pekik Heechul garang yang langsung di turuti dengan wajah masam oleh kangin.

.

.

"Hahaha.. ku buang bajumu Siwon hyung" kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya evilnya sambil melempar sportbag yang berisi pakaian siwon ke tempat pengumpulan sampah di lantai dasar dorm mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum senyum melihat Sportbag yang kini ada di tempat sampah itu.

" Rasakan" katanya. Lalu kemudian ia berbalik berniat untuk kembali ke dorm melihat bagaimana Siwon tersiksa karna tidak punya baju. Namun begitu terbalik tubuhnya langsung menegang dan rasanya bagai tak bisa di gerakkan, mukanya langsung pucat pasi dan keringat dingin langsung membanjiri pelipisnya.

.

.

"Minnie ampun minniee~~ appo~~" rengek Kyuhyun kesakitan.

" Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau berniat jahat! Aku tak akan melepaskannya sampai kita masuk dorm!" kata sungmin sambil menarik kuping kyunyun dan berjalan menuju lift. Mau tak mau kyuhyun yang kini mengendong sportbag Siwon lagi (baca : di paksa sungmin ambil) berteriak kesakitan karna sungmin menyeret nya sambil menjewer kupingnya.

**- Mision 3, Throw away his clothes , Failed by Heechul & Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Mision—bring Kibum back!**

" Hanniee~~~ Sudah ku bilang kan, taruh handphonemu atau aku akan membantingnya?" kata Heechul memecah keheningan saat makan malam bersama di dorm sedang berlangsung.

"ba—baik chagia" kata hangkyung langsung menaruh handphonenya ke atas meja makan. Taku Handphonenya menjadi bulan-bulanan amukan Heechul. Walaupun heechul menegurnya secara halus, tapi mata bibirnya yang terus menjunjukkan smirk itu menunjukkan heechul tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanya.

Makan malam kali ini tidak terlalu ribut, malah termasuk golongan hening. Hal ini tentu saja karna kejadian sore tadi membuat mereka agak canggung. Sore tadi kyuhyun di paksa mengaku oleh Sungmin setelah tertangkap basah menjahili Siwon. Dan karna kejadian itu para seme jadi tegang karna mereka takut ketahuan telah bersekongkol menjahili Siwon.

.

Drtt… Drt…

.

"Hannieeee~~" panggil Heechul. Namja cantik itu benar-benar jengah dengan Handphone hangkyung yang kini kembali bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"aku tak akan membukanya chullie" kata hangkyung.

"Tentu saja, mana brani~~" cibir Kyuhyun yang langsung di jitak sungmin.

Satu persatu mereka selesai makan. Meninggalkan henry yang kalah taruhan untuk mencuci piring.

" Henry-ah sini kubantu" kata Siwon mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

" trims hyung.." kata Henry bersemangat membuat siwon gemas mencubit pipinya.

Mereka tidak sadar, kalau seseorang kini sedang mengabadikan momen mereka itu.

.

.

Clkek

.

.

Pintu dorm terbuka membuat beberapa member yang sedang menonton tv menatap kearah pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kibum~~" kata Heechul langsung memeluk kibum.

"Hyung lepas..." katanya.

" kapan kau kembali?" tanya kangin

"Siwon eodiga?" tanya kibum balik. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak ingin kangen-kangenan dengan member lain. Buktinya mukanya sangat dingin dan langsung menanyakan siwon.

"Di dapur" jawab hankyung enteng. Kibum langsung melangkah kedapur di ikuti member yang penasaran.

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak kibum. Kini ia melihat Siwon sedang asik berduaan dengan henry mencuci piring. Siwon dan yang lainnya kontan memandang kibum kaget dan heran secara bersamaan. Siwon langsung saja melepas sarung tangan yang ia pakai saat mencuci piring dan menghampiri kibum.

"Kibummie~~ kapan kau pulang chagi—AWWWW" saat sampai di depan kibum dan berniat mencium pipi namja cantik itu. Tiba-tiba kupingnya di jewer oleh kibum.

" kita pulang sekarang." Katanya dingin. Lalu menyeret siwon yang masih ada dalam jewerannya keluar dari dorm. Menyisakan semua member yang terbengong-bengong melihat kebergian mereka, kecuali hangkyung yang malah tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

_Message from Kibumsaeng^^_

_Hangkyung hyung terimakasih _

_Arrived 09:35 pm_

'**Tidak sia-sia seharian ini aku memotret dan melaporkannya pada kibum**' kata Hangkyung tersenyum bangga sambil melihat sms dari Kibum.

Yups… kalian benar, seharian ini Hangkyung memegang handphonenya terus karna ia selalu memotret siwon dan melaporkannya pada Kibum. Dari saat Siwon ke dapur dengan Henry, Siwon topless ,dll. Yang jelas semua laporan itu membuat kibum marah pada siwon tentunya dan menarik si masi itu keluar dari dorm.

_Message from Yesung^^_

_Hangkyung hyung kita berhasil_

_Arrived 09:37 pm_

_._

_Message from Kyuhyun^^_

_KITA BERHASIL HYUNG DEUL _

_Arrived 09:38 pm_

Hangkyung tampak sedang bersemangat mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sampai tidak menyadari Heechul ada di blakangnya dan…

.

Sret..

Bruk!

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan Hannie~~ TARUH HANDPHONE MU!" teriak heechul. Sedangkan hangkyung hanya tersenyum masam melihat handphonenya sudah tak berbentuk lagi di lempar oleh Heechul.

- Last Mision, Bring Kibum back, Success by Hangkyung

.

.

_THE END_

**A/n:**

Annyeong! Mey comeback bawa ff baru lagi (-_- ") harap di maklumi. Ini setiap series bakal beda- beda. Kalau pada suka series kayak gini tolong kome please.. kotak review di bawah. Mey sudah ada beberapa ide untuk seriesnya. Tapi kalau ada yang punya ide boleh saran ke mey. Mey sangat tunggu Review kalian. Mungkin kalau sedikit mey focus ke Nae Princess dan Wings aja.

Don't forgot to read other story like Nae Princess and Wings.

Contact me /Mey8495 - mention for followback..

.

.

soo

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
